Direct communications between the mobile terminals and satellites in mobile satellite communication systems has to date required bespoke, proprietary and mutually incompatible solutions that suffer from limited capability and utility, small subscriber populations, high cost and slow evolution compared to the mainstream terrestrial 2G, 3G and 4G mobile standards.
Basic 2G mobile cellular communication networks have achieved universal uptake but 4G coverage is patchy or non-existent in developing countries and many rural, regional and other under-served areas.
The present invention provides a universal solution to the technical and economic obstacles to complete mobile coverage and ubiquitous service and to the instant deployment of the latest mobile technology by working with existing mobile networks and extending geographic coverage to under-served areas while preserving investments in mobile user equipment, network infrastructure and spectrum licenses.